1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Micro Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) device package and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a MEMS device package having a space for a MEMS component to operate and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A MEMS component such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter component specifies a sealed space to reduce interference of acoustic waves from the environment. The formation of the sealed spaced, however, is complicated and expensive.